nouveau départ?
by Tialepingouin
Summary: Hikaru ne sait plus trop où il en est? Il ne mérite plus de faire partie de l'équipe nationale et veux la quitter. Nishikage va t'il le laisser faire?


Depuis qu'il savait qui il était, Hiraku se sentait un peu de trop dans l'équipe. Et maintenant que l'équipe était en Russie c'était encore pire. Même si Nosaka et Endou faisaient des efforts exceptionnels pour l'intégrer il avait un peu peur de lui-même et de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Alors il évitait tout le monde, précautionneusement, tout en se faisant le plus petit possible. Il était à l'heure, suivait le reste de l'équipe et participait aux entraînements avec acharnement. Les visites de la Russie le fatiguaient, et ce guide qui n'y connaissait rien encore plus. Quel idée de prendre ce plouc ? Même lui aurait mieux fait l'affaire. Mais bon s'il l'avait dit ça l'aurait poussé à passer plus de temps avec les membres de l'équipe ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

Et s'il les blessait ? Si Furio leur causait des ennuis par son intermédiaire ? Il avait cessé de lui répondre au téléphone mais le blond se montrait de plus en plus insistant. La boule d'angoisse dans son ventre ne le quittait plus depuis que l'avion avait atterri, l'empêchant de dormir ou manger correctement. Ce soir, assis devant sa fenêtre et le regard dans le lointain, il avait pris sa décision, Inazuma Japon méritait de gagner et il ne pouvait pas en faire partie. Dans un soupire il ferma la fenêtre et s'allongea tentant de trouver le sommeil et son courage.

Le lendemain arriva bien trop lentement, les heures il les avait vues défiler. Il était à peine 6 heures, trop tard pour essayer de se rendormir alors il se leva et s'habilla déterminé à aller courir histoire de profiter de l'air russe une dernière fois. Il se glissa ensuite hors de sa chambre sans bruit, les autres méritaient de dormir eux.

-Mais oui on mange bien ici, et oui les autres sont pas trop chiants. Mais puisque je te dis que ça va !?

Si Hikaru ne voulait réveiller personne, Haizaki semblait s'en foutre totalement, sa voix s'échappait du rez de chaussée. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus se rapprocha discrètement cherchant un moyen d'atteindre l'extérieur sans passer devant l'attaquant. En bas celui-ci parlait, ou plutôt grommelait, toujours avec son interlocuteur qui semblait réellement s'inquiéter pour lui. à ce rythme la discussion devrait vite se terminer, l'espion se résigna donc à juste attendre que l'autre raccroche avant de sortir.

-Bon je te laisses retourner en cours, prends soin de toi et de l'équipe, prononça Haizaki à mi-voix. Bordel ! Personne ne me domptera, arrête avec ça ! Oui c'est ça moi aussi. Bye.

Il raccrocha rageur et remonta sans faire attention à l'assistant stratège. Celui-ci en profita et se faufila dehors. L'air froid le rafraîchi de manière agréable, calmant un tant soit peu son angoisse. Il se mis à courir, loin, fuyant. Son endurance le lâcha alors qu'il était déjà loin du centre, il s'assit dans l'herbe et se laissa tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la fraîcheur et du calme.

-Alors on m'ignore ?

Un long soupir lui échappa. Le calme relatif venait de se changer en boule de plombs dans sa gorge. Il ouvrit prudemment un œil pour voir des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus perçants au dessus de lui.

-Salut Furoi.

-Salut mon mignon, tu sais que c'est pas très gentil de m'ignorer ? Tu me vexes un peu là. J'ai fait quelques choses de mal ?

-Désolé.

Le capitaine de la Russie s'allongea à côté de lui, beaucoup trop proche à son goût. La rosée qui lui paraissait d'une douceur paradisiaque peu avant le dérangeait intolérablement maintenant. L'air frais lui brûlait à présent les poumons et les yeux. Il priait pour que l'autre s'en aille sans plus de cérémonie. Mais ça n'arriva pas, l'autre parlait beaucoup, posant mille et une questions auxquelles il resta muet, il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il trahissait Inazuma Japan avant de les quitter.

-Tu restes muet ? C'est quoi ton problème on est plus ami ?

-Je penses qu'il n'a juste pas envie de te parler, donc laisses le tranquille.

Hikaru sursauta en entendant la voix de Nishikage. Maintenant il n'aura plus besoin de démissionner vu qu'il va se faire virer et que tout le monde va croire qu'il est encore un espion. Même Endou ne pourra plus rien pour lui à ce niveau là. Le gardien remplaçant était toujours là, étrangement droit et le torse gonflé. Il semblait vouloir intimider le russe, qui ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Un rictus se forma sur le visage du blond.

-Donc je suis plus assez bien pour toi ? Tu as trouvé des gens plus utiles ?

Il se tourna vers Nishikage.

-Faites attention, c'est un profiteur, quand il aura trouvé des gens plus fort que vous il ne répondra même plus à vos appels.

Furoi s'en alla d'un pas furibond, piqué aux vifs de ne pas avoir maîtrisé la situation. Hikaru se redressa et regarda d'un air perdu son sauveur. La chape de plombs s'était allégée mais toujours présente. Le plus grand s'assit à côté de lui et le regardait un peu perdu.

-Tu m'expliques un peu ce que tu fais ici ?

-j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, j'ai couru au hasard et j'ai fini ici. Je te jure que je ne me doutais pas que Furoi serai là. Je ne trahirais jamais l'équipe, enfin plus maintenant. De toute façon j'allais vous quitter.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

Hikaru leva les yeux, surpris.

-Nosaka a confiance en toi, et si il a confiance moi aussi. Peu importe ton passé, ton lien avec Furoi. Moi je crois en toi. Et toute l'équipe aussi, alors tu vas rester avec nous, nous aider à battre la fondation et le tout avec le sourire.

Le plus grand attrapa l'autre par le bras et le remis debout avec force, lui décrochant presque le bras par inadvertance. Puis, sans montrer la moindre émotion se remis en route vers le centre de formation, suivis après un moment d'hésitation par le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

_Je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut ça faisait des lustres que je n'avais pas écrit, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis._


End file.
